


Our Leader

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, People need to realize that Bellamy led these kids through hell even if he was a bit of a dick, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: Bellamy Blake is the leader of what's left of the 100, and Camp Jaha has to deal with it.





	Our Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This lowkey came from me rewatching season 2 and realizing that once they got back to camp the 100 would look at Bellamy as the leader at least for a time. He led them at the original camp and he rescued them from Mount Weather, why shouldn't they? Also this is lowkey anti-Clarke just because I'm really sick of her character. She abandoned her people after losing it with Finn's death. What happened to the girl that refused to give up on getting back to the kidnapped kids??

There’s an unspoken rule around camp that if you have a problem with any member of the Hundred you take it to Bellamy. Whether it’s a petty grievance or a real issue, Bellamy’s the one who sorts it out. Abby may be Chancellor, but Bellamy is their leader. He’s fought and bled for every single one of the remaining delinquents, and there’s no one else the kids would listen to now that Clarke had abandoned them.

Abby and Kane have spent days debating what to do with Bellamy Blake. He’s technically a criminal, and he’s also a liability when he goes off half-cocked in support of his people. They can’t punish him for any of it though. Not without a crowd of angry teenagers threatening open rebellion in camp.

Camp-wide decrees mean nothing to the delinquents unless Bellamy’s given his support. Every time Bellamy leaves camp Abby has to wait to make any announcement until he’s back if she wants anything done. And if Bellamy comes back from any excursion hurt, she has to deal with a bunch of delinquents trying to barge into the clinic. The delinquents would kill to protect their protector.

But, none of this means that Bellamy’s a favored son in the rest of camp. Parents don’t like how their children refuse to listen to them, and the other adults don’t like how Bellamy has risen so quickly to power when he’s just a criminal to most of them. The air of camp is thick with tension whenever Bellamy’s around, not that the boy notices anything.

Bellamy’s been running himself ragged since Mount Weather, and he’s refusing to let anyone take the burden from his shoulders. He blames himself for the deaths, for Clarke leaving, and practically everything else from that catastrophe. It doesn’t help that Jasper refuses to speak to anyone stalking around camp drunk and glaring at Bellamy and Monty. Bellamy’s dealing with enough, and no one’s going easy on him.

It all comes to a head when Bellamy stands up to Abby and Kane for not letting the delinquents put up a memorial for Finn. Raven’s majorly pissed off and itching for a fight, and the rest of the teenagers are not far behind her as they publicly demand the memorial.

Abby and Kane are trying to calmly explain to them how it would look if any Grounder saw it. Bellamy’s standing there with his arms crossed and a guarded expression, and the crowds around them are getting restless.

Kane finishes his speech hopeful that Bellamy will see his point, and isn’t that something he never thought would happen? Practically begging a twenty-something to acknowledge his logic.

“Why the hell are we listening to you?” A delinquent Kane doesn’t recognize spits at him. “Finn was one of us. You have no right to stop us.”

“Monroe.” Bellamy’s quiet but firm, and that quiets the girl. Bellamy glances at the delinquents, an angry mass, then back to Abby and Kane before speaking. “She raises a good point, Chancellor. Finn belonged to the 100, and it should be the 100’s decision not the Council’s. We allowed the Grounders to burn his body, so let us have a memorial at the dropship at least. The Grounders don’t go there, and that’s where we bury our dead.”

Kane knows that Bellamy is giving them allusion of choice to keep the peace. The 100 survived without the adults, and being back under their control again are rubbing some of the delinquents the wrong way. Giving them permission to do this could go a long way in calming some of them down.

Abby seems to be thinking the same thing as him, and Kane gives thanks for small mercies.

“Alright. You may take a small group at first light tomorrow. Raven will help you come up with something.” Abby commands them firmly. “But, you will be back by dark.”

Immediately the delinquents are shouting back at her and seething, and Marcus shares a panicked look with Abby. Was this not what they wanted?

“Everybody quiet! Stand down!” Bellamy shouts, pushing some teenagers back. The kids quiet down, but from the way they’re glaring at Abby, they’re not happy or calm. “Chancellor, I’m sorry, but all of the 100 will be going.”

The crowds around them, parents and adults alike, immediately deny that. They’re shouting, and Marcus can tell that most of it is pointed directly at Bellamy. Bellamy who’s accepting all of the anger and insults while standing calmly in front of the delinquents, his people.

“Everyone, please! Calm down!” Abby and Marcus succeed in quieting the crowd, but it’s obvious that they’re losing more and more control by the second. “Bellamy! Are you seriously suggesting that all of the 100 leave camp? The number of guards needed for such an excursion would leave the camp extremely vulnerable.”

“We won’t take any guards.” Bellamy’s voice is firm and brooks no argument. “The dropship is close enough that we can take care of anything in our way without help. Chancellor, you can’t honestly think that outsiders would put any of the 100 at ease? We’ll all leave at first light, and then we’ll come back.”

“Who put this criminal in charge? Those are just kids! They can’t go out alone!” Someone in the crowd shouts as others quickly join in. Marcus can’t see them, but the crowds are quickly turning against Bellamy. A man breaks from the crowd and storms toward Bellamy, Marcus thinks he recognizes them from the Factory Station. They’re a parent of one the dead delinquents Marcus realizes with sudden dread.

“If they don’t need any help, why did you let so many of them die?” The man spits in Bellamy’s face. Bellamy flinches back, but Marcus saw the grief on Bellamy’s before he did. Bellamy knows who this person is, and that confirms for Marcus that this is one of the 100’s parents. “You’re just a killer, and you’ve poisoned our children.”

It all happens so fast after that it happens in snapshots. One second Bellamy’s on the ground. The next the delinquents are surging forward. Then Marcus is pulling children off adults. All of a sudden a sharp whistle breaks through the air and everyone stops.

Bellamy’s standing there blood pouring out of his nose as he glares at everyone. The delinquents all immediately rush to him, eager to make sure their commander is okay. Bellamy turns to Marcus and Abby as he bats hands away from his face.

“We’ll be leaving at first light.” With that Bellamy is shepherded away from the main plaza by a crowd of concerned teenagers. Marcus shares a look with Abby before she starts to help people to the clinic.

Bellamy Blake, for better or worse, is the leader of the 100, and there was nothing they could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo tropey, but I love it. Also if y'all have any fic recs for Bellamy being the 100's leader or anything Bellamy-centric that isn't centered around Bellarke, I'd love you forever.


End file.
